bainscape_rspsfandomcom-20200213-history
BainScape Wiki
Welcome to the BainScape Wiki! Welcome to BainScape! BainScape originally started off as just a "project" by Ian Bain. It remains a 317 still to this day, but doesn't seem like it. He originally started the server, but it saw little success from day one, and was soon dropped and forgot about. Almost two years following it's close, previous staff members contacted Rachael (a very good admin and friend of Bain's) via MSN, asking her to remake it. In August 2009, she decided to use the most popular server source of the time, DeltaScape. The server was opened with it's own required client, and was appropriately dubbed as BainScape V2. Rachael's presence began as early as 2007, where she was a normal player on BainScape, during it's version 1 phase. However, her real life connections with the original owner, Ian quickly saw her rise to the position of High Administrator, and was tasked with hosting the server, amongst other important roles. As of the 15th of January, 2015, Rachael is still running the server smoothly, and she is currently working on v18. News Version 17 *The hash symbol now acts like the yell command * Added recognition of individual item features * Added tooltips for displaying item information * Disabled packet 582 * Added Arc's black jacket * Added Training shield * Added Training bow * Added Shadow silk hood * Updated bank interface * Updated trading interfaces * Updated Aiyana's equipment with female models * Slightly updated equipment interface * Added Primal rapier * Added Attribute modifier * Added 'Recharge' & 'Check-charges' options to Photon glass hammer * Adjusted Caliburn models * Added Akrisae the Doomed * Added Loyalty titles * Added 'Check-charges' option to unsealed godswords * Added Unsealing stone * Tidied up Modern magic interface * Added 377 Item searching * Re-worked Grand Exchange interfaces * Added Polypore spore * Added Polypore staff * Added Primal spear * Added Primal battleaxe * Added Armadyl battlestaff * Added Ganodermic equipment * Added Abyssal vine whip & Whip vine * Added Lapis lazuli brooch * Added Training arrows * Slightly adjusted offset on Guthan's chainskirt * Added Completonist cape animations * Fixed rotations on some ele' clothing * Added a few emoticons * Added seasonal capes * Fixed some mining & woodcutting animations * Added Akrisae the Doomed's equipment * Fixed Ignore list loading * Fixed issue with ignoring donors * Increased bank size to 700 (Yes, this is a client update) * Added Doomed key * Added Name tag recognition * Added Name tag * Added Bone seeds * Added unique weapon interfaces for Photon glass hammer and Polypore staff * Updated weapon interfaces for generic staves * Added Name tag interface * Added De-personalizer * Added interface for moderator commands (checkbank) & (checkinv) * Added Chinchompa & Carnivorous chinchompa * Added Create-X 3 interface * Added Create-X 2 interface * Added Create-X 4 interface * Updated some potion names * Added crossbow stocks * Added Crossbow string * Additional animation fixes * Updated smithing interface * Added Crossbow limbs * Added new achievement tier; 'Item Adept' * Moved Item-ID of Sapphire bolts (e) * Updated Bronze bolts * Added Blurite, Iron, Steel, and Mithril bolts * Added Enchanted Opal, Jade, Pearl and Red Topaz bolts * Added various bolt tips * Added various jewellery * Added colours for... um, something * Added Completionist cape interface * Updated Completionist capes with 'Customise' option * Updated Staff of Armadyl * Updated Level-up sprites * Fixed the big Farming sprite being drawn on the Friends list * Added quest; Temple of Ikov * Added unstrung crossbows * Added Dragon arrowheads * Added Armadyl rune * Added GFX & animations for Polypore strike * Additional item fixes * Updated Fishing spots * XP counter saves * XP counter made compatible with newer skills * Added coloured Staves of Light * Updated Voting rewards interface with new rewards * Added Golden scythe & Golden katana * Added Orichalcum bolts & Flux bolts (e) * Added Auspicious katana * Added Loyalty title interface * Made Mahogany logs noteable * Made newer potions noteable * Added Ruby harvest, Sapphire glacialis, Snowy knight, and Black warlock butterflies * Added Box trap * Added Fishing outfit * Updated more TzHaar NPCs * Added Nomad * Added Revenants * Added Ancient artifacts * Added corrupt PvP equipmet * Updated Hill, Moss, Ice and Fire giants * Updated Lucien * Updated chathead for Winelda * Added an interface for XP lamps * Fixed some login validations * Added image support on interface text * Added hex colour support on interface text * Fixed a capitalization issue * Another HP bar is now displayed in blue for excess HP * Updated Party Pete * Slightly improved the Players online interface * Updated the Quest journal interface * Updated David * Added Party seeds * Added Lief and Autumn * Added Fertilizer * Added Party present * Added some cosmetic items * Added Wrapping paper * Added Double eyepatches External links BainScape's forums BainScape's hiscores BainScape's donation page BainScape v17 download Category:Browse